The Revenge
by MiroMan2
Summary: Due to a few requests I had in my reviews I did it. The body switch demon is back and some new bad guys are around. This time he has a new plan though. To turn the Elemental's against humans and wreck havoc everywhere. Will they all be able to stop him in
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revenge

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku (no Shippo) sat in Kaede's hut silently. Kaede had given them bad news and they were staring at the floor in fear.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha suddenly asked looking up. "I mean are you completely sure?"

"Aye," Kaede said sadly. "I'm sure it's true. I checked and rechecked all of the info people gave me. I may be old but I still know what I'm talking about."

"This is wonderful," Miro said sarcastically. "We defeat them but they keep coming back."

"I'm sorry but you know what you must do," Kaede said.

"Yeah, grab the Elemental Orbs it took us so long to gather. Pass tests to bring the Elemental's back to life. Give them the Elemental Orb to keep them on our side and do these with all 8. Oh! And do it before the body switching demons family member can change the Elemental's to his side. That's simple!" Inuyasha roared bitterly.

"Yes," Kaede said.

"Why does this seem like a repeated fanfic?" Kagome asked.

"It isn't!" Kaede said. "It's just reviewers wanted to have something like this happen. Before you had to get the Elemental Orbs and now the Temples have moved so you have to find them."

"Fun…," Inuyasha said sighing.

"Well, sitting around and arguing isn't going to help anyone," Miroku said standing. "I say we grab the shield and go."

Sighing Inuyasha agreed reluctantly.

Miroku went to a small shrine with Sango and Kaede. He gingerly took off the scrolls sealing the shield and pulled it out of the case. The Orbs in the shield gleamed oddly and still shone with brightness. They looked as though they hadn't been collecting dust in that case.

Miroku picked it up and felt a familiar warm breeze pass the room. He smiled and strapped it to his back. "Welcome back old friend."

Sango looked at him and smiled gently. He liked being able to feel as though he could help out. Ever since Naraku was gone and the Wind Tunnel had disappeared he felt useless. He was so happy when he had the shield and then depressed when he had to finally seal it away.

"Well, looks like you won't need any help with it," Kaede said.

They all walked out of the shrine as Kaede went to closing it up. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the porch step kissing each other.

Miroku coughed to get their attention.

"W-We were waiting I swear!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I seen that 'waiting'" Miroku said smirking.

"Oh, come on Miroku," Sango said lightly punching him in the arm.

"What? This is fun for me!" Miroku said. He had a sense of adventure and fun back with him.

"Now, we have to be sure not to get our bodies switched this time," Kagome said then looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. "Right boys?"

They nodded gloomily remembering all to well what happened last time. Last time the demon had come around Inuyasha and Miroku had gotten their bodies switched. Koga had found out but luckily didn't tell the girls. That and there were a few incidents here and there when they had switched. In the end though it all worked out just fine.

"Well, let's go!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Hold on," Miroku said as he lay the shield down in the dirt. "Point me to the Eath Temple."

The shield quivered slightly and began glowing for a moment. An arrow formed in the center and slowly turned pointing to the west.

"Ok," Miroku said standing and strapping it to his back. "We know which way to go now."

They looked to the west a large forest awaiting them. It was dark and dreary with hollow trees and probably demons. Now that Naraku was gone demons of lesser powers were finally able to show themselves. So in other words they would probably run into a few fights along the way…something Inuyasha knew about all to well.

As they entered the forest they looked around. It was surprisingly dark in there as they squinted to see further ahead.

"Can you see?" Sango asked.

"No…can you?" Kagome asked.

"No…," Sango said.

"Everybody remain calm," Miroku said looking at Sango as his hand twitched slightly.

He gave into what his urges said as a shriek and slap was soon heard.

"Well worth the pain," Miroku said. Even in the darkness you were able to see the handprint placed on his cheek.

"I think your slaps have gotten better…," Inuyasha said looking at Miroku's cheek.

"Well I've had lots of practice!" Sango said glaring at Miroku who smiled nervously.

Miroku was about to say something but stopped as rustling around them was heard. Each leaf seemed to quiver as a person dropped in front of them.

"Hey guys," he said smiling.

"Shorin!" Miroku yelled.

(Sorry, it just doesn't feel right without Shorin in my fanfics.)

He smiled then stopped as the leaves began rustling around them. This time everyone knew that something was up. The leaves shook and birds that were peacefully resting in their nests flew up with shrieks. Soon though their bodies began falling as they hit the ground. Oddly enough it looked as though they hadn't been touched…as if they had just fallen over.

Soon a shadow swept through and appeared in front of Kagome. It punched her back as she crashed into a tree whimpering in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled then got sent back as well his eyes closed.

Miroku went to pull out his shield but got a thick branch cracked into the side of his head. He fell to the ground and felt the shields weight get lifted off of him as Shorin blasted at it. The shield absorbed the blast then sent it back towards Shorin who stumbled back his arms burnt.

Sango threw Hirakotsu but blinked as the figure turned back into a shadow. It swept behind her reappearing crashing the shield into her head. She crashed by Miroku with a groan rubbing her head.

"This is an interesting little device," the demon said staring at the shield in amazement. It had a high pitched voice that will make you shiver. It sounded like nails scraping against a chalkboard. "Kai is pleased. Kai is happy!" he said cuddling against the shield. He then looked at the group. "Kai is ready to kill."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kai…give me the shield!

"Who should Kai deal with first?" Kai asked himself looking at them. "Kai feel very powerful while holding this!"

Miroku stood slowly glaring at Kai. "Give me back my shield!"

Shorin and Kagome stood.

"Don't bother asking, a thieving demon like him wont give it back even if you would beg him," Inuyasha said.

Sango pushed herself off the ground her head throbbing with pain. She could feel a lump there and her head felt as though it might explode.

Shorin pulled out 2 swords narrowing his eyes. "If lightning won't work against you I hope steel will."

He charged Kai and slashed at him. Kai made part of his body a shadow as the shield passed through him like a ghost. Shorin stumbled and got blasted back by a sudden blast of fire coming from the shield. He landed with a groan and sat up slowly.

Sango pulled out her sword and slashed at him. When he made part of his body a shadow she swept her sword up. Another mistake because as she did he back-flipped his foot crashing into her chin.

She felt back at Kagome's feet just as she fired an arrow towards it. The shield and the arrow battled against each other Miroku fearing the shield would break. Then the arrow burst into flames falling to the ground as Kai's feet.

"This is fun," he said smirking.

Miroku charged and dove for Kai (his staff left at Kaede's) grabbing the shield. "Kai…give me the shield!"

Kai shook his head and pushed back against Miroku, the two locked in a battle of strength.

"Kai refuses to lose!"

"Yeah, well, same here buddy," Miroku said pushing harder.

Sighing Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and went behind Kai. He smashed the flat end of the sword against Kai's head knocking him out before sheathing it, "Fools."

"Sorry…," Miroku said.

Shorin picked up the shield and looked at it. "Nice shield you got Miro," he said smiling.

"Thanks!" Miroku said once again smiling. He strapped it to his back and kissed Sango's cheek.

The group set off once more leaving a knocked out Kai lying there. Inuyasha said killing it wouldn't be worth their time anyway.

As they began reaching the end of the forest they wondered if they were going the right way. The shield was still pointing west but they still hadn't found it.

"Maybe an Orb is cracked or something. After all that final blast we used against that demon was pretty good. 4 Orbs, Backlash Wave, a purified arrow and Hirakotsu," Kagome said ticking her fingers off counting.

Miroku sat down and began checking each Orb individually. He shook his head slowly. "Their not cracked," he said then accidentally dropped the Earth Orb.

Soon the ground began rumbling beneath them making their entire bodies shake. Cracks were heard nearby as Miroku looked at the Orb.

"I didn't mean to!" he yelled. _They want to kill me, I can feel it, _he thought in despair.

Soon a pyramid like point could be seen jutting up from the ground. It slowly began pushing up looking different from last time. Once a tall proud temple it was now an entire wreck. It was cracked in many places and had a large chunk from the very top. The old sign of the rock in the front still greeted them as they walked in.

Last time Rukia the Earth Elemental greeted them with a ride. This time he was no where to be seen.

As they traveled deeper into the temple they noticed how things had changed. Passages that were once bright were dark and seemed to have an evil aura about them. Demonic thoughts seemed to have purged this once peaceful place.

"What the…?" Inuyasha began.

"Hi!" a familiar and always friendly voice greeted them.

"ATTACK!" Shorin suddenly yelled dropping to the ground

"Um…no it's just Rukia," Miroku said a set of hands covering his eyes.

"Aw, how'd you guys know it was me?" Rukia asked dropping on a rock.

"You're the only one I know that can be that loud," Miroku said his face breaking into a smile.

"Ok, you got me there," Rukia said smiling. "So, why did you come here this time?"

"To give the Elemental Orb back," Miroku said.

"Wowies…did you know that by doing that you'll always have complete control over the Element even if you wouldn't have the shield?" Rukia asked.

"Nu…but I do now…"

"Wait…if you didn't know…then why are you giving it back?" Rukia asked.

Everyone including Shorin slowly began explaining what was going on.

"That's not good…," Rukia said. "I've heard of this happening once about 600 years ago."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sango asked hopefully.

"No…," Rukia said. "But I can show you!"

"How?" Kagome asked her eyes wide in wonder.

"By taking you to the past…do you want to come?" he asked.

Everyone nodded as a blue ball surrounded them. They were on their way 500 years into the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 600 years ago…

Everybody but Rukia fell to the ground with a crash landing on each other. People were walking around and weren't paying the slightest bit of attention they were there. It was odd because they had an odd blue light that seemed to say they weren't exactly of that world. Nobody seemed to care though…nobody seemed to notice them either.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked with a groan sitting up. Every bone in his body felt like it was broken.

"You're seeing the past from the old Elemental's point of view. He had seen this stuff before and after he had taken the duty of being Elemental," Rukia explained and began skipping down a path.

Inuyasha twitched and stood just as someone passed through him. "Did you see that?" he yelled his eyes wide.

Rukia watched and laughed. "Yeah, right now since none of you have been born your all ghosties."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to like it…," Inuyasha said his heart feeling like it'd explode in his chest.

Kagome patted him on the back then looked at Rukia. "Then how come we can all touch each other?"

"Because your ghosts!" Rukia said.

"Well…this is honestly an experience I can say I never want to have happen to me again!" Sango exclaimed.

"You may want to get used to it," Rukia said. "With something like this happening you may have to visit memories of other people."

"Great…," Sango said sadly.

Miroku hugged her tightly then looked back to Rukia. "Lead us to where we need to go."

Rukia nodded and began walking down alleyways swiftly. "If we don't make it in time we have to start all over," he said.

"Well," Shorin huffed. "Why can't you stop time till we get there?"

"Because we're already messing with time by being here and stopping it would be worse. Think if you stop suddenly and then time starts back up you may stumble and fall. By falling you could kill someone, break something important or kill yourself. That would mean that a part of history could change," Rukia explained. "But, Elemental's have made it so we can at least come here to see what's going on. It was a gamble to begin with but sooner or later we will figure out how to pause time."

"I see," Shorin said. "Sooner or later you will have to tell me what kind of stuff you have to do with that."

"Do you plan to use it?" Rukia asked his eyes narrowing as he kept jogging.

"No!" Shorin said quickly. "It just sounds interesting."

"Right…," Rukia said eyeing him suspiciously.

Shorin looked over. "Well, is that the path!" he exclaimed.

Sango looked over and seen 2 men fighting each other. "Is that supposed to be what's happening?"

The men looked like Inuyasha and Miroku fighting each other. One had the shield and the other didn't. The Inuyasha look alike was slashing towards Miroku using furious sword swiped.

Rukia did a double take looking between them.

"Whoa…," Kagome said.

"The Inuyasha one is Riko and the Miroku one is Kentaro. They're fighting each other to protect the Elemental's," Rukia explained.

Riko leapt towards Kentaro who blocked with the shield.

Miroku seen the Orbs in Kentaro's shield and looked at him shivering.

Riko smirked and slashed with a second blade.

Kentaro back-flipped the sword brushing his chest as the shirt ripped. A small trail of blood appeared slowly dripping blood. Kentaro smiled and sent Riko back with a blast of Wind as Riko _crashed _into Inuyasha.

"H-Hey, I thought that we passed through things!" Sango said.

"I-I don't know…," Rukia said.

Inuyasha's body slowly went into Riko's as dog ears appeared in him. He stood glaring at Miroku, the real Riko not aware of anything.

"Time for you to hand over the shield!" he said.

"Fat chance…," Kentaro said.

Riko smirked and appeared in front of Kentaro punching him back as Kentaro crashed INTO Miroku.

"A-Again?" Kagome cried.

The same affect happened with Kentaro except he remained the same. What changed was the power of the Orbs. Now he had the power of 16 Orbs!

"H-History…is changing," Rukia said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: History Has Changed

"What do you mean history changed?" Kagome asked her fear rising.

"I mean it's changed as in that wasn't supposed to happen!" Rukia snapped bitterly.

"How…?" Sango asked softly.

"I don't know…somehow Miroku and Inuyasha entered Kentaro and Riko's bodies…not on purpose though. The thing is they more or less gave their powers to them and they can't get out. Now…well I don't know if we interfere anymore…"

Kagome twitched and grabbed Rukia her eyes narrowed. "My boyfriend is trapped in there if you don't get him out you'll find I'm much worse that history being screwed up!"

Rukia's eyes grew wide as he smiled nervously. "O-Ok…"

"K-Kagome…set him down," Shorin said.

Kagome smiled and set him down. "Now was that so hard?"

He shook his head his eyes wide. "Well, I do know for sure that Kentaro is supposed to win this fight. Now all that's left to do is wait and see who the winner is. Maybe if we go back in history we can change some things that happened. Like…well like bring Inuyasha and Miroku along."

As he said that Kentaro's body flew back crashing by them 4 long claw gashes cut deep into his chest.

"Kentaro!" Shorin yelled. "YOU SAID HE WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THIS FIGHT!"

As Rukia looked at him and shushed him to change time he blinked.

_Kentaro was looking at him!_

"Uh…," Rukia managed to say.

"What?" Sango asked.

"You're scaring me…," Kagome said.

"Who are you…?" Kentaro weakly yelled. "You weren't there a second ago…!"

"W-We uh…just got here?" Sango offered staring at Riko who was staring back his eyes wide in horror.

Rukia stood there his mouth open in horror. He kept opening and closing it apparently trying to say something but couldn't find the words. He mumbled a few quick words under his breath as he tried to turn back the wheels of time. He felt the familiar ness of the words but the familiar jerking sensation was gone.

"W-What the…?" he managed to say this time looking around. "W-We were supposed to go back!"

"Weaklings," a voice said softly from the Darkness.

A demon stepped out of the shadows looking much like the original body switching demon. It was much worse though, it had white hair with a red stripe down the middle that looked horribly like blood. It had grey eyes that made it seem dead and look into your soul at the same time. Long claws grew from its hands as well as from its feet. It had spikes coming out of its back that looked strong enough to pierce skin ad bone.

"You…!" Rukia gasped stepping forward. "You're the cause of this fight between Kentaro and Riko!"

It shrugged its massive shoulders and smiled its teeth yellow. "And if I did so what? I needed a little fun around here and what's the better what than to start a fight like this? It could easily change the world you know."

Rukia glared cracking his hands. "I know all to well! Your name is Spike and you want to take over the world using these two."

"Of course you do Rukia. You're the Elemental of Earth after all."

Rukia flinched wondering how he had any idea about this.

Shorin lost it and charged quickly balls of lightning forming on each tip of his fingers.

"Lightning Ball Barrage!" he yelled swinging his arms forward as lightning blasted down upon the demon. He had seen a shadow move up swiftly through the smoke punching him up as he crashed to the ground.

Kagome, Sango and Rukia stood there frozen. That thing had just beaten one of their strongest teammates without breaking a sweat.

Riko who had been listening to Shorin glared and charged. "I'll kill you!" he roared using his new claws to slash forward.

He got his arm caught as he flipped into the building. He groaned the hard stone breaking around him. Standing slowly ignoring the new found pain he was feeling he glared towards Spike.

"Oh, did I make the young one mad?" Spike taunted his eyes full of malice.

Kagome fired an arrow swiftly towards Spike then blinked as he swept it back towards her.

"Uh oh…," she said softly shielding herself as it crashed into the ground causing an explosion due to Spike putting energy in it as well.

Kagome fell back uneasily against Sango.

Sango set her down then charged flinging her boomerang at the beast. As he jumped over she jabbed towards him with her sword. He caught the sword his hands dripping blood down it. As the blood touched Sango's hands she screamed in pain falling. His blood burnt human skin!

Rukia did nothing, standing there in pure horror. All of them fighting were jeopardizing everything they were working towards. Soon, if this kept up…well he didn't know what would happen. He knew one thing though that he was going to do right here and now.

Get them back to their time!


End file.
